


[Fan Art] Credence's Two Daddies

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Little Credence, M/M, Power Dynamics, Shota, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, can you spot all the power dynamics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: They have their little boy right where they want him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521999) by [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57). 



> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4s0r0wsf00foshs/Grindelgravebone_pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
